


It Might Help a Little, It Might Help a Lot

by suchoripterus



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Car Sex, Caught in the Act, F/F, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Walking In On Someone, takes place during s9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchoripterus/pseuds/suchoripterus
Summary: Nya finds a rather unexpected outlet to relieve the stresses of fighting in the resistance.





	It Might Help a Little, It Might Help a Lot

Nya took another gulp from her water bottle. She sighed, then pocketed the wad of paper she’d drawn her blueprints on. 

She glanced at her watch. _ 5:38 PM. I guess I could call it a day _, she thought. Nya hadn’t gotten as many hours of working with the scrap metal today as she had in the past couple of days, but it was still respectable.

In a way, it was a sign that things were looking up. 

Nya often turned to metalworking to alleviate her own stress. And there had been no shortage of it ever since her teammates had vanished and Garmadon had conquered Ninjago. But today, nearly two weeks later, felt different. There was an air of hope amongst her comrades, the remaining Elemental Masters. She thought she’d even seen Lloyd laugh a few times. Nya was grateful that Mystake was there to help him. 

Stressors aside, there were a couple of things Nya felt oddly uneasy about.

One of them was Skylor. Not that she made Nya uncomfortable, quite the contrary. Nya enjoyed seeing her every day. She enjoyed her conversations, her sense of style, her rather laid-back attitude, and especially her voice.

Something about that voice really hooked itself into Nya’s head. It was low, soft, and confident. Frank and honest, yet with a lilt of mischief. A couple of days ago Skylor had been looking at the blueprints Nya had drawn out, and as the two of them sat close beside each other, Nya heard that lovely voice right next to her ear. It was only then that Nya realized just how…_ hot... _Skylor’s voice was. It sent a shiver up her spine, and afterward Nya could feel a blush in her cheeks. If it were to happen again, Nya wasn’t sure if she’d be able to contain herself.

But _ God _did she want it to happen again.

The other thing making Nya a bit antsy was Pixal. Pixal had always been a friend of hers, kind, quick-witted and helpful. And as Nya would find out just a few weeks ago, full of surprises. 

Her android friend had become the new Samurai X. While at first dumbfounded, Nya had come to realize that Pixal had been a far more crafty ally than she ever could have imagined. It was with that epiphany that Nya wondered just what else that robot woman could be hiding…

Pouring out a few drops from her water bottle into her hands, she wiped the oil and grime away. She then used the back of her hand to rub her tired eyes. Nya then turned and left the garage where she’d been working to grab a change of clothes and maybe a bite to eat.

That is, until she passed by the supply closet. The normally innocuous room had strange noises coming from it.

No, not noises. Voices.

Nya felt a pit in her stomach open up, for fear that it could have been a spy, or worse, an ambush.

She carefully leaned in, pressing her ear against the door. The voices couldn’t quite be made out.

Nya stilled herself, placing both of her palms on the door. Feeling the reverberations through the door had helped her in the past, there was no reason it wouldn’t help her now.

One of the voices behind the door was breathing fast. Short breaths. Sounded a bit like… _ panting _?

Nya considered opening the door for a second, until she heard another one of the voices mumbling something. 

This one was calm. Very calm. Nya couldn’t hear the words said, but the tone was reassuring.

The voice that had been panting suddenly moaned. 

_ … Oh, _ thought Nya.

A twinge of heat flickered through her body at the sound of the moan. 

That was nowhere near a sad or pained moan, that was a moan of bliss. Pleasure.

“Ah,” said the voice again.

Another twinge of heat crackled through her stomach, as Nya now recognized the voice of Skylor. The realization hit Nya abruptly enough for her to flinch. 

_ Oh shit! _Nya had no time to react as the door swung open beneath her weight, and she fell forward.

_ CRASH! _

As Nya lay sprawled on the floor, she took several seconds to process the scene in front of her.

Skylor was indeed here. She stood up with her back against the wall, facing Pixal. The android woman had one slender hand around Skylor’s waist, and the other was positioned through the fly of Skylor’s pants, and deep between her legs.

Skylor had the same bright blush on her face that Nya could feel forming on her own, and Pixal’s green eyes flickered in confusion.

It had clicked in Nya’s head perfectly that Pixal had been the other voice, the one that was calmer and softer. 

Most of all, Nya was shook by the realization of what the pair had been doing.

All four eyes were now on Nya. Unsure of what to do, she pushed herself to her feet and spluttered the word “sorry” several times before shutting the door and stumbling away. 

Her face felt the hottest it ever had been.

* * *

Nya had no idea how long she’d been staring at the ceiling now. 

She wanted to look at her watch, but she knew seeing the bright green lettering would only remind her of Pixal’s eyes staring down at her just hours earlier.

_ How will I ever talk to either of them again… _

Nya wasn’t naive. She knew now why the thoughts of both Skylor and Pixal had given her strange feelings as of late. The incident earlier had confirmed it: she was attracted to the two of them.

If her past relationships had taught her anything, it was the fact that a failure to communicate only leads to chaos. Nya knew she'd have to face the two of them eventually.

_ Why am I so bad at this? _ she thought. _ They're probably pissed at me for interrupting them. Even if I had the nerve to talk to them, they probably wouldn't want to hear it. _

_ No, that's dumb. They know I did it by accident, why would they be upset at me for that? _

"Nya?"

A new voice made Nya sit up in her cot, and her stomach did a flip.

Turning to see Skylor enter the room, Nya felt the blood returning to her face. 

The older woman smiled, her eyes not full of anger, but tenderness.

"Hey… can we talk?"

_ I guess the sooner we talk about it the better _, Nya thought with resignation, emotions too jumbled to begin sorting out. "Sure, I-I guess..."

Skylor quietly walked over and sat next to Nya on her cot. The warm smile on her face was rather contagious, and Nya relaxed a little bit.

The amber master spoke. "I'm not mad at you about what happened earlier, okay? I just… kinda feel bad that we hadn't really, well… told you yet."

Nya, though taken aback, pressed on. "Told me that… you and Pixal are… um… a thing?" She swallowed in between words.

Skylor turned her head to the side. "Well… if I'm being honest with you… it's a little more complicated than that."

_ Complicated? _ This was certainly not what Nya had expected to hear. "Uh, w-what do you mean?" 

Skylor seemed to visibly shift where she sat. Nya cursed at herself, hoping she hadn't crossed any boundaries.

The woman at Nya’s side folded her hands in her lap. "Nya, I didn't want to tell you this in front of Lloyd, but one of the ways I kinda pulled this group together in the first place was sorta… _ physical _."

Nya's stomach dropped. _ Wait, does she really mean- _

"Word kinda got around to Pixal about our, well, _ close _ relationships with each other, and well… she jumped right in, and fit like a glove..."

The water ninja felt her face heat up again. The ‘glove’ entendre had not slipped past her.

Without thinking, Nya opened her mouth. “So you've all been _ f-fucking _ this whole time!?” She swiftly covered her mouth with her hands, which were now dampening with sweat.

A silence hung in the air for a few seconds. Nya held her breath.

Then, Skylor giggled.

Nya exhaled.

“Aw Nya, you’re adorable.” Skylor said, crossing her legs. “Just me, Tox, Neuro, Griffin, Karlof and Shade.”

“That's uh… wow…”

“It’s more of a way to keep each other relaxed and stress-free, y'know?”

Nya felt a little faint. Not that she hadn't heard of casual sex among teammates, but this was the closest to home it had ever been… and with people she found attractive no less…

Skylor turned to face Nya, tucking a hibiscus lock behind her ear. Nya found herself once again enamored by the amber master’s face, from her playful smirk to her sparkling sepia eyes.

“It’s a s-stress reliever huh?”

“Mm-hmm. I've uh, been told I'm pretty good with my hands...”

The water ninja’s heart jumped into her throat as she prepared to take the dive. Maybe it was stupid, maybe she’d regret it, but she wasn’t about to let the high of these feelings go to waste. “You know Sky… I _ have _ been feeling a little stressed lately…”

* * *

Nya never knew it could feel so soft. 

A smile, a puff of breath, a kiss.

One pair of lips, warm and gentle, making their way down her neck and onto her shoulder.

A second pair, made of cool and soft silicone, dancing ever so lightly at her jawline.

Nya bit her own lip, trying to keep the squeaks and moans in her throat.

“There is no need to fear attracting attention, Nya. This tank is out of proximity to our teammates, and at the current stage of their REM cycle, they are unlikely to wake at any disturbance we could cause,” Pixal buzzed.

Skylor mumbled softly into the back of Nya's neck. “Well _ I _thought that was a sexy noise myself…”

Nya felt her face heat up. The hushed, intimate tones of her partners sent excitement flickering through her core.

“Ahhh!” She gasped, as the chill from a robotic hand caressed Nya's bare thigh. Pixal's touch was sweet, precise. Meanwhile, Skylor's hands slipped up the back of Nya's shirt and massaged the flesh with tentative care. Feeling all of the delightful differences and similarities between the two bodies sandwiching her was almost overwhelming. But not at all unpleasant.

Thoughts swirled in her head, barely registering as momentary flashes. _ How are we going to lay down in here? Should I be choosing a favorite partner? Do I need to be giving them more pleasure- Oh fuck her fingers feel so good, should I take off my underwear? How about their underwear? Would it be weird if I kissed them? What if- _

Her breath suddenly hitched in her throat as Pixal peeled aside Nya's now sticky and slippery briefs, and her index finger made contact with her swelling, throbbing clit.

“Fuck… that's ahh… really good…” Nya rasped, her voice dripping with a lust she'd seldom felt before. She almost hadn't noticed that Skylor had latched her lips onto the silky flesh of Nya's neck and had swept her hands toward her tummy.

As Nya felt Skylor's teeth begin to graze and tickle her skin, she found herself letting out a throaty moan. “Ahhh auhhhh~…” Under most circumstances, she would have tried to silence herself from such an ugly noise, but right here, in the arms of these two wonderful people, she felt… safer than she'd ever felt with her teammates. Safe to be a little ugly. A little more… animalistic.

With every stroke of her fingers, Pixal was diving deeper into Nya's slick heat, stretching her folds and making her nerves thirsty for more. The chill of the metal underneath was a welcome contrast in the humid space of the tank she'd built.

Pixal's other hand had carefully removed Nya's wet undergarments completely, and was now occupying itself with pushing apart the ninja's thighs for a better angle of thrust.

_ How are they so good at this _… thought Nya. She then giggled as Skylor gave her earlobe a tender lick.

"You doing alright, water lily?" Skylor's deep, sensual voice rumbled into Nya's ear.

"Mm-hmm~..." Nya purred. "This is… wonderful…!" She punctuated her reply with a sudden inhale of pleasure. Skylor's crafty hands had slipped underneath Nya's bra and pulled the clasp apart. Nya felt her bare, warm breasts cradled in Skylor's hands.

The small, minute ridges of Skylor's fingertips felt incredible when they grazed Nya's sensitive nipples. Skylor paid close attention to the way the younger woman's body responded to each little motion, and kept track of the ones that Nya seemed to enjoy the most.

Nya felt Skylor rest her chin on her shoulder and snicker into her ear. "How's this, hon?"

"You… really _are_ good with your hands… both of you…" Nya gasped.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, Nya. Your body temperature and the bioelectrical pulses in your torso tell me that you will be approaching orgasm soon," Pixal said in her best imitation of a seductive voice.

Nya giggled between breaths, tears of joy welling up.

"Way to kill the mood Pix," Skylor chuckled. "Show her what else your mouth can do, huh?"

“I suppose I could,” Pixal said with a wink, green eyes flickering with vigor. Without warning, the android woman leaned forward and locked her lips with Nya’s.

The water ninja was absolutely swept away with how gentle a kisser Pixal was. Even the metal pieces of her mouth felt not like metal, but like cool, smooth skin.

Nya barely noticed when Pixal had disconnected her lips from Nya’s and had begun a trail of tender kisses down her neck. 

She had noticed when she felt the fingers inside of her begin to speed up their motions, curling into Nya’s nerves, thumb wrenching her clit into bliss.

At this point Skylor, the mischievous lady she was, had pulled Nya’s bra and shirt all the way up and had given Pixal full access to her breasts. The android woman then gently tongued a hardening nipple. Effortless multitasking was a rather useful asset for an android, but Nya had never realized how much so until tonight.

Nya’s blood was ablaze as she hit her orgasm. Skylor, in an attempt to draw it out as long as possible, pressed herself flush against Nya’s back and caressed her thighs, as if to direct all of Nya’s strength into her pelvic area. She then delivered a coup de gras by grazing her teeth and lips across Nya’s neck and shoulders hungrily.

_ Oh fuck, oh my god…! _ A wave of delicious yelps, gasps, squeaks and sighs came from the water ninja as Skylor and Pixal helped her ride out her long awaited climax. Skylor planted a few wet kisses on Nya’s face, which the emboldened woman responded by locking her lips with Skylor. And what a sweet, warm kiss it was. _ Another delightful contrast between her and Pixal, _Nya noted as she reached the end of her sexual high.

Pixal with expert precision, eventually slowed her massage when Nya’s heart rate finally began to drop.

Nya reclined into Skylor’s lap as she regained her breath.

“Wow… girls that was… I mean… just _ wow _~” Nya sighed dreamily.

“And let the wave of serotonin ease your stress,” Pixal said in her same perky tone, no breath to catch.

Skylor’s hand came down to rest on the side of Nya’s face, her thumb sweetly stroking it. “We’ve got some wet wipes if you’re worried about any mess, okay?” rumbled that wonderful voice.

“Mmhmm~” Nya said. She wished this moment would never end. “You two are the best,'' she mumbled.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Nya.” said Skylor, leaning forward to look at the younger woman upside down and giving her her signature wink and smile.

Stress was always a burden Nya had tried to keep to herself. Nothing spurred it to be that way, it just seemed to be where the chips had fallen over the course of her life. But tonight, for one of the few times in her life, she felt truly safe with people who not only understood, but were a means to relieve the long-held weights on her shoulders.

And certainly, it wouldn’t be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank a good pal of mine for waiting way too long for me to write this, I really appreciate your patience darlin'! I hope it does you some good <3


End file.
